Run-off securing devices, for preventing a clamping element and/or a tool from running off a spindle, are already known. The run-off securing devices comprise a transmission unit, which has a first transmission element and has a second transmission element that is movable relative to the first transmission element. In these cases, the transmission unit is provided to be coupled to the spindle in a removable manner.